This protocol will investigate defects in glucose (blood sugar) metabolism in diabetes mellitus. Hopefully, this study will provide a better understanding of the way the tissues of normal people metabolize glucose and what goes wrong in patients with diabetes. During the year 28 subjects were studied. We are now examining the allosteric regulators of hepatic glucose production.